


paper rock and scissors they all have their pros and cons

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And all of us we will endure</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Just like we always have</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper rock and scissors they all have their pros and cons

Tyler can't concentrate on the paper. It's like the symbols and equations are swimming around, rearranging themselves over and over into a problem that is unintelligible, that has an answer of both nothing and everything. He looks over at Josh's paper and wonders how he keeps the numbers straight. 

Josh throws rocks at his window at midnight every night. The glass hasn't broken yet. Every night Tyler climbs out and drops the two stories, and every night he thinks Josh won't catch him. Josh always catches him. They sit in Tyler's yard and play games of hands and kisses. Tyler climbs back up into his window at one. The cycle repeats. 

Tyler wonders what it could be like to just stab himself or his mother with the scissors he's using for a project. He cuts the paper with precision. Josh talks beside him, writing something on their poster board, but he doesn't hear. He's too preoccupied with his mother coming close. He wants to stab the scissors into her stomach. He doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the only thing worse than beating a dead horse is betting on one by relient k. good song. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @joshlerfcker


End file.
